A. Angiogenesis
Angiogenesis, the generation of new blood vessels, is a spatially and temporally regulated process in which endothelial cells proliferate, migrate, and assemble into tubes, in response to endogenous positive and negative regulatory molecules. Angiogenesis plays important roles in both normal and pathological physiology.
Under normal physiological conditions, angiogenesis is involved in fetal and embryonic development, wound healing, organ regeneration, and female reproductive remodeling processes including formation of the endometrium, corpus luteum, and placenta. Angiogenesis is stringently regulated under normal conditions, especially in adult animals, and perturbation of the regulatory controls can lead to pathological angiogenesis.
Pathological angiogenesis has been implicated in the manifestation and/or progression of inflammatory diseases, certain eye disorders, and cancer. In particular, several lines of evidence support the concept that angiogenesis is essential for the growth and persistence of solid tumors and their metastases (see, e.g., Folkman, N. Engl. J. Med. 285:1182, 1971; Folkman et al., Nature 339:58, 1989; Kim et al., Nature 362:841, 1993; Hori et al., Cancer Res., 51:6180, 1991). Angiogenesis inhibitors are therefore being tested for the prevention (e.g., treatment of premalignant conditions), intervention (e.g., treatment of small tumors), and regression (e.g., treatment of large tumors) of cancers (see, e.g., Bergers et al., Science 284:808, 1999).
Although several anti-angiogenic agents are presently under development and testing as therapeutics, there is a need for additional methods of inhibiting angiogenesis for the prevention, abrogation, and mitigation of disease processes that are dependent on pathological angiogenesis.
B. Tek Polypeptides
The receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs) are a large and evolutionarily conserved family of proteins involved in the transduction of extracellular signals to the cytoplasm. Among the RTKs believed to be involved in vascular morphogenesis and maintenance are the vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) receptors and Tek (see Hanahan, Science 277:48, 1997).
Tek, which has also been called Tie2 and ork, is an RTK that is predominantly expressed in vascular endothelium. The molecular cloning of human Tek (ork) has been described by Ziegler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,860. Four Tek ligands, angiopoietin-1, angiopoietin-2, angiopoietin-3, and angiopoietin-4 (Ang1, Ang2, Ang3, and Ang4), have been described (Davis et al., Cell 87:1161, 1996; Maisonpierre et al., Science 277:55, 1997; Valenzuela et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 96:1904, 1999). These ligands have distinct expression patterns and activities with respect to Tek. “Tie ligand homologues” designated NL1, NL5, NL8, and NL4 are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,435.
Tek knockout mice have defects in vascular development, and die during embryogenesis (see Dumont, Genes Dev. 8:1897, 1994; Sato, Nature 376:70, 1995), suggesting that Tek plays a role in the development of embryonic vasculature.
Lin et al. have described a soluble Tek (Tie2) inhibitor designated ExTek.6His, consisting of the entire extracellular portion of murine Tek fused to a six-histidine tag (J. Clin. Invest. 100(8):2072, 1997; WO 98/18914). ExTek.6His inhibited growth and tumor vascularization in a rat cutaneous window chamber model, and blocked angiogenesis stimulated by tumor cell conditioned media in a rat corneal micropocket assay. Peters et al. have also described a replication-defective adenoviral vector designated AdExTek, which expresses the murine Tek extracellular domain (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 95:8829, 1998; WO 98/18914). AdExTek inhibited the growth and metastasis of a murine mammary carcinoma and a murine melanoma.
While ExTek.6His and AdExTek may prove useful as anti-angiogenic agents, there is a need for additional and improved Tek antagonists and additional and improved methods of inhibiting angiogenesis or other Tek-mediated responses using Tek antagonists.